Ratchet (Aligned)
Ratchet is the major character of Transformers Prime. He is a veteran Autobot medic who transforms into a white and red ambulance resembling a Ford E-350. His robot mode design and grouchy personality are similar to the Transformers: Animated iteration of the character. At first, he dislikes humans and is hostile towards Jack, Miko and Raf. However, this changes over the course of the series as he develops a friendship with Raf. Optimus Prime frequently refers to Ratchet as "Old Friend" since they knew each other long before the war started, when Optimus was still Orion Pax. History Exodus Note: Exodus tells it's own account of Ratchet's backstory, and of the Autobots evacuation from Cybertron, which, particularly the latter parts, conflict with the Cybertron games. '' War for Cybertron During the Siege of Iacon, Ratchet and Optimus saved a young messenger called Bumblebee, who told them of Zeta Prime's seeming death, and that the Council put Optimus in command. The three headed to the command centre, where Jetfire told them the Aerialbots needed support. After deciding to reactivate the planetary guns, Ratchet noticed that Optimus considered himself a temporary leader, thought Optimus brushed him off. When that mission was completed, they headed to the Decagon, to re-establish communications and coordinate Iacon's defense. Hitting serious resistance, including several Decepticon war machines and more than a few damaged lifts which Ratchet managed to work a way out of, they nonetheless prevailed with help from Jetfire and Ironhide, before reaching the Decagon itself, where they confronted the treacherous Starscream. They managed to defeat him and retook the Decagon. Ratchet boosted the signal of a message from the captive Zeta Prime and cautioned Optimus not to act as it was clearly a trap. After Optimus was named the next Prime, he was sent to free Cybertron's core of Dark Energon. In order to do so, however, he needed to open the Omega Gate, which would require freeing the badly damaged Omega Supreme from Decepticon captivity. Ratchet was called in to repair Omega while Prime, Warpath, and Ironhide protected during his operation to repair Omega Supreme. After the Omega Gate was opened, Ratchet returned to base to complete repairs on Omega. When Trypticon began destroying fleeing Autobot ships on Megatron's order, Ratchet declared the Decepticon leader completely insane. Once Trypticon fell to the surface from orbit, Ratchet organized the rescue effort. After Trypticon was defeated, he praised Optimus on his success, but the price paid was costly - many Autobots were lost, and those remaining were now forced to abandon Cybertron while the planetary Core repaired the damage. Ratchet was one of those who stayed behind with Optimus to resist Megatron's schemes, and to build an Ark to carry them from their home when the time came. Fall of Cybertron Exiles Retribution Prime Season 1 Season 2 Beast Hunters Predacons Rising Robots in Disguise Personality Ratchet is the oldest of the group and generally less excitable and enthusiastic as his teammates or the human kids. Usually grouchy, he is still a good 'Bot at heart and doesn't like to see anyone hurt. He is also generally responsible for the mechanical equipment and he built the ground bridge that allows instantaneous travel around the world, though he admits that he has his limitations in that field. Gallery Bulkhead and Ratchet (S3E25).jpg Bulkhead, Ratchet, Windblade and Jazz.png Optimus and Ratchet (Enemy of My Enemy).jpg Optimus, Drift and Ratchet.jpg Optimus, Ratchet, Windblade and Jazz.jpg Ratchet_TRIS.png Ratchet and Bulkhead (Orion Pax, part 2).jpg Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet (Ending Scene).jpg Trivia * ''Transformers alumnus Michael Bell originally auditioned for the part of Ratchet in Transformers: Prime, but ultimately lost the role to Jeffrey Combs. * In all episodes written by Nicole Dubuc thus far, Ratchet's equipment gets damaged by a fellow Autobot, (Normally Bulkhead) prompting him to utter "I NEEDED THAT!" each time as a main running gag in the series. * Ratchet is seen to only scan the eyes of Optimus and Arcee in the show. * Ratchet's last "I needed that" quote was in "Darkest Hour", where he said "we needed that." * This version of Rachet bears more physical resemblance to his Transformers Animated form and has qualities relating to his live action counterpart as well. Sadly, his live action movie counterpart was killed in Transformers: Age of Extinction by Lockdown but Optimus Prime in that film avenged Ratchet by killing Lockdown. * Fred Tatascoire voiced Ratchet in the Cybertron games, having also voiced his Movie counterpart in videogames. * Ratchet's Prime design would also be used by his IDW counterpart in More Than Meets the Eye. Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Antagonists Category:Rescuers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Rivals Category:Aliens Category:Bond Protector Category:Adventurers Category:Selfless Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes